1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a positioning-sounding device for a card puller, and especially to such a positioning-sounding device provided in a card puller in order that the positioning-sounding device can make sure that an inserting and extracting member has been inserted in position, this can eliminate failure of contact and error in reading in successive using of the inserting and extracting member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the advent of the automation science and techniques, automation equipment of digital science and techniques have substituted for a lot of things, important matters can be more precisely dealt with by the digital science and techniques, and data can be recorded in detail and well conserved. Therefore, various complicated as well as disordered matters and information can be put in order to make more convenience and comfort for daily life of people, and a goal of a life of the new age brought by the digital science and techniques can be enjoyed by people.
By virtue that IC cards and memory cards are small in volume, they are convenient for personal carrying, and are highly safe, numerous data cards thereby all are made in the forms of IC cards and memory cards. For example, IC cards can be used for monetary cards, credit cards, key cards, bus ticket cards, membership cards etc.; while memory cards can be used for compact flash cards, secure digital cards, memory stick cards, smart media cards and multi media cards etc.
The contents of the above listed cards all must be read with a reader, desired operations can then be proceeded to, in reading, a card is inserted into the reader for reading by the operation system in the reader and executing of an operation. When the card is inserted into the reader, it must be inserted to a correct position in order that the reader can read data without error; thereby, if the card is not certainly inserted to the correct position, the reader may make errors frequently during reading, and even information recorded in the card may be destroyed.
Therefore, the inventor of the present invention decided to study and develop a more reliable positioning device of a card puller in view of the above stated defects of the conventional card puller being subjected to uncertain insertion connecting and resulting of errors in reading and destroying of data. During the process of studying and developing, the inventor had developed an elastic-sheet mode card-positioning structure (as shown in FIG. 1), the positioning structure is provided mainly in an insertion seat 10 thereof with a pusher elastic sheet xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d and a knocker elastic sheet xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d.
Wherein: the insertion seat 10 is provided therein with a channel 11 for positioning of an inserting and extracting member 20, the channel 11 is provided in the inner area thereof with a knocking block 12. The pusher elastic sheet xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d is provided with a bended section having a pushing section xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d and a top contacting end xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d; the knocker elastic sheet xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d is provided with a bended section having a knocking end xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d and a contacting point xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d. The top contacting end xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d of the pusher elastic sheet xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d is abutted against the contacting point xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d of the knocker elastic sheet xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d, while the pushing section xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d is extended in the channel 11.
When the inserting and extracting member 20 enters the channel 11, the inserting end thereof presses the pushing section xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d of the pusher elastic sheet xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d inwardly (as shown in FIG. 2). When the pushing section xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d is moved inwardly, the top contacting end xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d of the pusher elastic sheet xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d pushes the contacting point xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d of the knocker elastic sheet xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d to make the knocking end xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d of the knocker elastic sheet xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d be raised away from the knocking block 12. And when the inserting and extracting member 20 completely enters the channel 11 (also referring to FIG. 3), the top contacting end xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d of the pusher elastic sheet xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d passes the contacting point xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d, so that the knocker elastic sheet xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d can be restored elastically to make bouncing of the knocking end xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d thereof back to the knocking block 12 to generate a knocking sound at the time of positioning.
Such a card positioning structure can make a knocking sound at the time of positioning, however, the elastic sheets may get elastic fatigue after using for a period of time, and thereby the actions between the pusher elastic sheet xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d and the knocker elastic sheet xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d will become uncertain, and the expected effect will not be achieved.
Referring simultaneously to FIGS. 4-7, the inventor of the present invention had developed another card positioning structure, the card positioning structure mainly is provided in an insertion seat 10 with a sounding device xe2x80x9cGxe2x80x9d which is provided with a link xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d behind a slide block xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d. The link xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d is provided on the end thereof with a pushing away round block xe2x80x9cKxe2x80x9d.
Before an inserting and extracting member 20 is inserted into the insertion seat 10, the round block xe2x80x9cKxe2x80x9d and the link xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d are locked by clamping of contacting sections xe2x80x98Mxe2x80x99, xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d of an elastic sheet xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d, when the inserting and extracting member 20 is inserted into a channel 11 to abut against and push inwardly the slide block xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d, the round block xe2x80x9cKxe2x80x9d on the end of the link xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d is moved inwardly (as shown in FIG. 6) to push away the contacting sections xe2x80x98Mxe2x80x99, xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d of an elastic sheet xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d. And when the inserting and extracting member 20 is pushed in position, the round block xe2x80x9cKxe2x80x9d on the end of the link xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d is released from clamping of the elastic sheet xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d, so that the contacting sections xe2x80x98Mxe2x80x99, xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d collide with each other (as shown in FIG. 7) to make a sound indicating that the inserting and extracting member 20 is inserted in position.
The card positioning structure surely can generate a sound when the inserting and extracting member 20 is positioned, however, the sound of collision by the contacting sections xe2x80x98Mxe2x80x99, xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d of the elastic sheet xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d is smaller, the effect of indicating by the sound is not ideal; and by repeated entering and drawing out of the round block xe2x80x9cKxe2x80x9d, the elastic sheet xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d is extremely subjected to elastic fatigue and losing its elasticity.
In summarizing the above defects of conventional card positioning structures, the inventor of the present invention developed a sounding-positioning device for a card puller after continuous studying and improvement successfully to get rid of the aforesaid defects of the conventional card positioning structures.
In particular, the positioning-sounding device for a card puller of the present invention mainly is mounted in a slide groove of an insertion seat; the sounding device is comprised of a slide block and an elastic element. The slide block and the elastic element can slide in the slide groove of the insertion seat, thereby, when an inserting and extracting member is inserted into the channel of the insertion seat, it pushes the slide block for moving, so that the elastic element thereunder is compressed; when the inserting and extracting member is inserted in position, the slide block is exactly abutted against and is released from the inserting and extracting member and is elastically restored to its original position by the elastic element.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a function to make a user be certain that an inserting and extracting member is surely inserted in position by a knocking sound when a slide block collide the inner wall of a slide groove by restoring of the slide block to its original position by the elastic restoring of an elastic element.
The secondary object of the present invention is to make wide using of a sounding device, which is capable of making sound when the inserting and extracting member is inserted in position, on the inserting and connecting structures of card puller devices for various IC cards and memory cards (such as smart cards, MS cards, SD cards, CF cards, Pcmcia cards, SMC cards and MMC cards etc.). Thereby, by indicating being in position with the sound during insertion of the inserting and extracting member, inserting of the inserting and extracting member can be surer.
The present invention will be apparent in its structure, assembling as well as its way of use after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.